Love is a Battlefield
by TheDreadWriterD
Summary: Harima finally works up the courage and confesses his love for Tenma, but she rebukes him. Now defeated, Harima begins to contemplate the others in his life. This is the story of the trials and tribulations of Harima Kenji.
1. Day of Defeat

/***********************************

The timeline for this story is weird. I decided to leave out events at the very end of the anime until I had a better grip of where the story itself should fall. Keep that in mind and let me know where you think it should fall.

***********************************/

Popular Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble. If I did, we'd animate the rest of Season 3.

Love is a Battlefield – Chapter 1 – Day of Defeat

*****

Harima says to always read in a well lit room, and stop slouching. It's totally not bad-ass.

*****

Three little words, that's all they are. But when I say them the world changes. The world rearranges around me and my destiny unfolds, for good or bad.

"I love you," I said.

She looked at me in the same way that a deer looks into a pair of headlights before splattering onto the side of the road. "I don't understand. I thought you loved Yakumo. Are you being a monkey?" she asks.

"No, I explain, "I went out with your sister because you wanted me to. She's been helping me with a project when we've been together. Everything else has been an misunderstanding. I've been trying to get close to you."

"But, Harima," she responds, "I love Kurasuma. I'm sorry, but I can't love you."

My heart turns into a lump of iron and plummets to the pit of my stomach. My intestines begin seeking an exit through my esophagus. My brain implodes in on itself and begins to die. I am in the clutches of the small death, who knows the limits of the pit of despair: infinite.

She continues, sticking the knife deeper into the squishy innards of my poor lacerated psyche, "Besides, why can't you just be my big brother and be happy?"

Thus, my world exploded, replaced with a living nightmare where Tsukamoto Tenma, the love of my life, was replaced with an evil doppelganger. My Tenma couldn't be this evil creature incapable of loving me. After all, I loved her. Too bad my Tenma doesn't exist in this world. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry Harima, but I can't love you that way. I know Yakumo cares about you though, so why don't you come by later, big brother? I know she'll want to see you later."

That's the moment that the clouds decided to come rolling into the frame. The picturesque day changed into the scene of a downpour, and Tenma began to run back to the school to get her umbrella. It was just after classes, and I was certain today was the day that Tenma would accept my feelings for her, but it ended so horribly. Gone was the happiness of the fool.

I almost didn't hear when when she said, "See you later, big brother!" The words then echoed in my head for an eternity. "BIG BROTHER!" I wanted to die.

That's when the downpour started, and I just stood there. I still wasn't sure that the world was done changing, and I held onto the hope that it was just a dream. An awful, god-forsaken reality that would continue to change until my happiness came back to me. But alas, my happiness has been ripped out and smashed against the anvil of truth. Such is life it seemed.

The rain cleansed me of hope, and I steeled myself against the tears that began to well in my eyes. Guys don't cry, like that sissy song from the late 70s said. Especially guys like me, because we're just too awesome for it. Too bad, since my eyes decided to start leaking like a sieve, raining like the weather as it were. Here I was, a bad-ass crying in the rain because of a woman. How pathetic. Thank goodness there was no one to see this.

Then the rain stopped, but the sun had yet to come out. The sound of rain hitting fabric was clear in my ears, and I realized I was not alone. The awful realization that someone had been watching the entire time from around the corner slowly pierced what was left of my quivering gray-matter. Suddenly, I was no longer a bad-ass.

That's when I realized who it was. "Want to go get a drink?" she asked, and then began to lead me away from the place of my rebirth.

It was Eri, the blond bombshell, who had the most explosive personality I had ever seen. She could be your friend one moment and your murderer the next. This could be good or bad, but right now I have to decide what to do about Tenma. Can I just give up? After everything that's happened, I have no clue.

*****

She's been staring at me for five minutes, and I've been staring at my coffee for just as long. This is awkward, but I don't know what to say. To be comforted by her of all people. Will she bribe me for favors to keep this from everyone?

"I saw what happened," she said. Pretty obvious if you asked me. I got shot down by the woman of my dreams, the only woman I had eyes for. The girl I'd do anything for. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I thought about running to the ends of the earth, or just trying to kill Kurasuma. Either would probably land me in the same place really." I took a drink of my black coffee, and the bitter taste restored my senses. I was beginning to feel again, even if I was still mostly numb.

She tapped her cup of gently, looking at it as if it were the most interesting cup of coffee ever produced. She had something heavy on her mind. "You know, some of us care about you deeply, but have been afraid to say it. Sometimes we go to say it and you act like an idiot, so we stop just short."

"What are you saying, rich girl?" I asked, confused. This seemed awfully familiar.

"I'm saying," she continued, "that you're not alone. I'm saying that I'm here for you. I'm saying that, even though you're a thick skulled ape of a man, I like you."

Still confused about what she's trying to say, I blurt, "What do you mean? I don't get it."

"I love you, you moron."

I was still mostly numb from getting dumped by Tenma, but this was still hitting me like a freight train carrying 200 metric tons of brick at 25 meters per second and the momentum was going to carry me screaming into an intensive care unit and deposit me in a morgue. I was right back when I was standing in the rain. The world was continuing to redefine itself around me, only I couldn't figure out if this change was good, bad, or indifferent. Although the rich girl sitting in front of me was beautiful by any definition, and had just confessed her love for me, I was still dazed from this double-shot. First Tenma lets me down like a nuke from a B-52 bomber over Nagasaki, and now the rich girl, who I really had no business talking to now that I think about it, was confessing her love to me. I picked up my cup of coffee and downed it in one gulp. This was too much.

She had a worried look on her face now. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I tried to laugh it off, "Oh yeah, I have days like these all the time." Without my bad-ass emotional shell, I couldn't remain convincing.

Her tone was more serious now, reminding me why I had thought of her as the ice queen for so long. "Of course, there is still someone else, but Tenma doesn't feel the way you want her to feel. Do you really think she deserves you?"

"It's not a question of what she deserves," I retorted, "but a question of how I feel, and I still feel the same way about her." I sighed, knowing the truth in my heart. It was gone. "However, you're right about her. I have to move forward."

She looked surprised, almost shocked, and happy to hear this. I'm usually more bull-headed than this, but I'm beaten and it's time to move on. She was about to speak when I stopped her.

"I've got to go." That wiped the grin off her face. She hadn't won quite yet, and the look showed worry with a twinge of panic. "I have to talk to Yakumo. We'll talk later."

I got up from the table and walked out of the cafe in silence. I think Eri followed me out, looking at my back as I went, her eyes filled with worry. I was still so numb, walking to Tenma's house to see her sister, that the world could have been dying around me for all the good it would have done to get my attention. I had passed my breaking point. I could no longer care for the day.

*****

I was at the door now. The scent of the evening was coming strong and the coffee had worked its magic. Most of all, however, I felt as if I was floating. The world was beginning to settle again, and I suddenly knew what words to say. For some reason the conversation with Eri had given me strength. That might not be love, but it was what I needed here and now.

I knocked on the door, waiting for the inevitable. Yakumo appeared, seemingly expecting me. It had taken me some time to walk from the cafe, and I hoped that it was past their dinner hour. I wouldn't want to impose too much after all the day had given me. It appeared that she had been making tea after doing the dishes, so all was well.

"Would you like some?" she asked, motioning towards the teapot.

She poured me a cup as I thought about it, and I thanked her for it. No need to be rude, after all. We sat down at the table and I thought about where to start. The coffee had allowed my mind the energy to regroup, but apparently not enough to reorganize.

Then she piped up, "So, you finally confessed to my sister." She was being so direct, which was surprising. She must be worried and steeled herself for this encounter. Working on that manga really told her about me. There's no hiding now anyway.

"Yeah," I replied, "I did. Did she tell you?"

Her gaze darted toward the living room, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I leaned back a bit in the chair, trying to look relaxed to try and relieve the tension that suddenly embraced the room. "It's history now. It was just a silly dream."

She looked at me with a gaze that could melt ice and bluntly stated, "It wasn't silly! It was how you felt!"

I smiled. For the first time that day, I smiled. Yakumo had finally showed that spirit that resided in her innermost heart. "How do you feel?" I asked, the stupid smile still on my face.

She immediately looked startled, hiding her eyes by looking into her tea, blushing a bright red. It's obvious, but unless she says it, it's meaningless. We sat there, the air refusing to answer for her, for some time.

Starting to see that the answer wouldn't escape her red lips, I asked, "Did you know that Eri was there?"

She looked up and said, "No, I didn't."

"Well," I continued, "I always thought of her as nothing more than a spoiled brat, but she confessed her love to me." She didn't look surprised at this, as if she had known for a while. "What would you have me say to her? Should I tell her to buzz off?"

"Do you like her?"

I actually hadn't thought about that. Eri had her rough edges, but she was cute. And people do change, given the proper circumstances. Who knew what those were for her? The only answer I had for Yakumo at the moment was, "I don't know. I wanted to know how you felt about me before I said anything to her."

She smiled. "I just want you to be happy."

"Then tell me how you feel."

"Well, Tenma likes you, and I'm sure she'd like you being around..."

I interrupted her sternly, "Leave your sister out of this."

The air was silent for the next few minutes as we looked into our tea, hoping for the answers that would not come from our mouths.

"Well," I stirred the quiet first, "I had better go. You know where to find me when you work up the courage to tell me. Just know that I won't wait too long." I got up and started toward the door.

"Kenji!" I stopped just short and turned around to see her face filled with worry. "You look good without the sunglasses."

That's when I remembered that I had taken them off to confess to Tenma. I hadn't even noticed until now, though I really should have. I smiled as I took them out of my pocket.

"Just don't run away," she pleaded.

*****

I love you. Three little words. But, when said, they change the world around you, for better or worse. These are my thoughts as the moon travels across the sky, hanging there as if by an invisible thread. My world, it would seem, is still changing. I occurred to me as I walked home that today was the start of a new me. Just as saving Tenma had changed me, losing her had done the same.

I dropped my sunglasses on the ground and crushed them under my foot, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Wondering, and perhaps fearing.


	2. Love to Hatred Turned

/***********************************

Well, I think I'm settling on the end of Season 2 for the timing. And no, I haven't read the manga, yet.

***********************************/

Popular Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble.

Love is a Battlefield - Chapter 2 - Love to hatred turned...

*****

Eri says to always read in a well-lit room. It makes it easier to break your heart.

*****

I could feel someone in my room. It didn't feel like a normal person, just a giant force approaching my bed, stalking. I knew I didn't stand a chance against this foe, so I'd simply take my lumps. She could be a real pain, which I was reminded when her foot collided with my head. The pain was incidental, just a part of living with Itoko.

"I see you're awake," she said, "and ready to go to school."

I looked down at myself and noticed I hadn't changed for bed last night. I must have been dead tired. "I need to shower and I'll head out," I said, getting up.

She stopped me by asking, "Harima, what happened with Tenma yesterday?"

That's when I remembered and quickly wished it was a dream. "She shot me down," I said, "and there's not much more to it than that."

"That's not what I heard," she responded. "I heard that Eri confessed to you and you just left her saying you had to talk to someone. Who was it?"

"Who was what?" I deflected, and was quickly answered with a kick to the stomach. I folded to the floor and tried to regain my breath.

"Who did you have to talk to so badly that you leave a beautiful woman at a cafe?"

"Yakumo," I managed to eek out.

"So, who are you going to choose?"

"I need to know how Yakumo feels first. She's helped me so much that I feel I owe her that."

"Why don't you just confess to her yourself. A girl like her isn't one to move first. They take a little push before you can get them to plunge."

That actually made sense, in a weird sort of way. Itoko knew a lot about this stuff, being a woman and all, but she was impossible to approach directly about it. She always likes to ridicule me like this.

"If you don't choose by tonight," she continued, "consider yourself kicked out of this house. I can't stand indecisiveness, especially from you now."

"Why?"

"Because you're being a coward."

That was true. I had to confront Yakumo today and find out how she feels. If she won't move first, then I'll dig it out of her through subterfuge. Thank you, Itoko.

I stood tall as I said, "I understand. Don't worry, I won't come back if I don't resolve things."

And with that, I prepared for war.

*****

What was his problem? Beardy didn't seem like he was still pining for Tenma, but he seemed so distracted after I confessed to him. Maybe he just needs some time to think about it. He hadn't even say hello this morning. It was like an entirely different man was sitting in his seat, especially since he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. Something was wrong, but what could I do? I put my heart out there, and, while he didn't break it exactly, he sure as Hell wasn't acting like he cared.

I just hope he's okay.

"So, Eri, he was there as expected?" Akira asked. It was lunchtime, and we were together as always. She had told me to expect Harima there in the street. He was so easy to direct that it was funny, but what Tenma did to him, even if she didn't realize it...

"Yeah, he was there. And she did like you said. He was crushed, so I took him to a cafe," I explained, hoping I wouldn't have to go any further. Hoping that, if I did, I could make something up.

"What happened next?" Mikoto asked.

I darted my eyes to the windows, looking at the blue sky that seemed to dominate the buildings. It was like any other sky on any other day. "Well," I started, "we talked..."

Tenma jovially interrupted, "Who are you talking about?"

"Harima," Akira stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, he came over to our place yesterday evening," Tenma said. "He had to talk to Yakumo for some reason."

I jerked my head from looking out the window to scan the room. Yakumo! That's who he said he had to talk to, but where was he now? He wasn't in the room.

"Didn't he leave for lunch rather quickly? I wonder where he went," Mikoto said.

"The roof, I believe," Akira answered, matter-of-factly once more.

I bolted out of my chair like a bat out of Hell, running to the school roof. No one in my path was safe. If Yakumo worked up the courage to tell him, then it was over, but she was the shy type. There was no way she would beat me. No way! No way at all!

Besides, Beardy confessed to me first, though he might not have meant it. Sure, we've had our disagreements and misunderstandings, but surely they were past that now. Surely last night meant something to him. Surely.

I got to the roof door, and noticed it was slightly ajar. That's when I heard it, that phrase I had heard from his mouth yesterday. "I love you," he said.

But he hadn't said it to me. I looked through the space in the door to see who he was confessing to, and that's when I saw her. Yakumo!

"I love you too," Yakumo said. She and Harima embraced, and that's when I had had enough. I wouldn't just stand here like some spy, watching as the love of my life was taken from me by some frail busy-body.

I kicked open the door with all my might and saw the scene more clearly. Yakumo in Harima's arms, their lips inching toward one another. Surely, this wasn't happening. The tears started to well up in my eyes, but the anger in my heart was only growing. I suddenly didn't know what to do or say. This couldn't be happening. I confessed first! Why!

*****

I can see his mind, but it's blank. It's like he has a singular focus, and I'm at the center, but there's nothing. What's going on? There were only flashes of thought before. Something is definitely not right.

"Yakumo," Harima began to say to me, "you've helped me so much with my manga. Thank you for that, it's truly meant a lot to me. Having a friend like you has changed me. I can't help but feel that there's something between us, something that you've been afraid to say. Sometimes it's like you can read my thoughts, but you're so reserved that it's hard for me to understand yours. So, I'll say it first."

My heart fluttered and I started getting dizzy.

"I love you," he said.

Then I could see it, his thoughts, the words "I love you" floating around an image of me. He had really meant it. That's why his thoughts were so clear to me. It was almost too much for me to take.

"I love you, too," I managed to eek out before falling forward, into his arms. He started to pull me up as I looked up to see his face, and that's when the roof doors blasted open with a roar.

He turned to see who it was and the thought "Oh no..." became clear, along with an image of Eri. I turned my head to see an enraged blond who was crying profusely as she looked at us. She threw up an arm to wipe the tears from her eyes, turned, and began to run back into the school.

He turned back to me, a look of worry on his face.

"Go to her," I said, worried about what she would do if he didn't. He let go of me and ran after her. As I watched him go, I could faintly see regret in his thoughts, not of the confession, but of breaking someone else's heart.

I just hoped he could figure out his own heart soon.

*****

I ran from the roof as fast as I could, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes as I went, but they just kept coming. Even though I was angry, I couldn't do anything but cry. He took my confession and smashed it against the wall like it was nothing. What did Yakumo have that I didn't? Sure, she could cook and sew better, but we had been through so much. What did they go through?

I stopped running and leaned against a wall. It was cold and comfortable. I turned my back to it and slid down until I hit the floor, crying. The anger had ebbed out with the tears as I brought my hands to my eyes. How could he?

Then I heard someone running towards me from the way I came. I moved my hands just enough to see it was him. The anger welled within me once more as I saw him. How dare he do that and then worry about me.

"Eri," he said, "are you okay?"

He has the audacity to ask that now, after what he's done? I bolted right up and started slapping him, screaming, "You dare to ask me that, after saying that to her! I confessed first! And what did you do, but walk away from me without answering my feelings! How dare you! How dare you! How dare you!"

He grabbed my hand, and I flinched, thinking, for a moment, that he might hit me. Instead he yelled, "I never meant to hurt you! Maybe everything would have turned out better had I never met Tenma! Maybe if I had been more of a man and told her about my feelings sooner, this would have turned out better! But I didn't, and, now that I've been snubbed by her, I find that there's two women in my life that I ignored because she was the only one for me! What can I do when I love you both!?"

I got my hand free and slapped him again. His eyes glazed with regret and he looked down to avoid me seeing his forlorn expression.

"I'm sorry," he said, and walked away.

That's when I saw Yakumo standing there, with a worried look on her face. She had been coming back from the roof and saw the whole thing. Heard the whole thing. Harima had walked in the other direction, further down the hall, so I walked toward her. She tried to say something, but I kept my cool and walked past. I'd take the long way back to class, using this opportunity to think on what my strategy should be, and whether I actually still loved him or not.

And then I remembered an old quote:

Heaven hath no rage like love to hatred turned,

Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned.

Oh, Yakumo has no idea of my fury...

*****

I didn't go back to class after the incident with Eri. It wouldn't have helped my image to go back with half my face red, and I have a reputation to maintain. And since nothing really got resolved, I can't go back to Itoko's place. Just great, back to where I started. Oh well, at least it was warm this time of year.

Maybe I could stay at Mikoto's again. I'd probably have to do some small jobs, but how would that really be any different? I couldn't stay at Yakumo's place though, not after what happened. I do wonder what she'd say if I showed up at her door, but I should stay away, for now.

The air is nice tonight though. I think I'll just stay here in the park. There's no rush to figure things out, and there's no one on the streets that's my equal, I'm sure of it. If anyone wants a piece, I'll give them seconds and thirds.

"Hey, Kenji," a voice came from behind me. I knew who it was and wondered if they were going to slap me some more. "Mikoto said she saw you here. What are you doing?"

I turned to look at her and was surprised that she wasn't still angry. Of course, she might still be angry and hiding it. Itoko did that all the time. Or she might get angry if Yakumo were around, which might as well be directed at me. Oh, how do I get myself into these things?

Oh, not knowing what the Hell I'm feeling. Right.

"Itoko told me not to come back if I hadn't made a decision between you and Yakumo," I said, "and since I haven't, I'm here."

"So, why don't you try talking to her?"

"Have I ever told you Itoko's nickname?"

"No. Why?"

"They call her the nutcracker, and I don't feel like getting my ass kicked."

She smiled and said, "At least you can choose whether or not to get your ass kicked."

I smiled back, "Yeah, but that's an easy choice." I turned away from her and my voice took a serious tone, "Not like with you and Yakumo."

"I know." She came up behind me, put her arms around my waist and her head on my back, and said, "But could you choose me, even if it's just for tonight?"

I turned around to look her in the eye and was suddenly reminded of the sports festival. She was so fragile then, having been injured to save my pride. "Do we even have a future together? We're from completely different worlds, you know."

She smiled and said, "We have the future we make for ourselves, even if it's only for tonight," and she kissed me.

I couldn't refuse her at that point. She'd been too kind to me, and I didn't deserve it. So, I left with her, into the night.


	3. Ebb and Flow

/****************************************

Thanks for the reviews. It was good to get some criticism as opposed to being pat on the back. The story will slow down in this chapter a bit. I'm trying to set up some action in the next couple of chapters, so, here we go.

This was definitely the hardest chapter to write so far. I'm just glad that the downtime gave me more time to think about it before posting.

****************************************/

Popular Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble. At least, I don't think I do.

Love is a Battlefield - Chapter 3 - Ebb and Flow

*****

Yakumo reminds you to read in a well-lit area, as eye strain can be a big headache.

*****

As we walked through the large manor that Eri called home I could only think about how it would feel to live in a place like this. This seemed like luxury, having a butler and maids at your beck and call, but it also probably made you feel distant, like a shogun to a villager. Maybe that was why Eri was so irritable when Yakumo came around. Having a rival can drive people crazy, and I can relate to that. The same story seems to be playing out with me and Hanai, but that guy's been on edge with Yakumo forever, and Kurasuma...

Actually, I haven't really talked to him at all, though he doesn't seem the talking type to begin with. I wonder if that guy knows Tenma's feelings and is ignoring them on purpose, hoping she'll move on. Nah, that's absurd! He's probably just an oblivious weirdo!

"What do you think?" Eri asked me, more bouncy than she had been when she found me in the park. Bringing me home with her seemed to really perk up her mood. I still haven't completely figured her out, but I guess I never will.

I smiled at her, "This place is much too big for me. I'm so used being strapped for cash."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that if you stay here. Right, Nakamura?"

The butler stepped out from the shadows and bowed, "It's as you say, Miss, so long as certain rules are followed."

I didn't quite know there were rules involving in my lodging for the night, though I guess she could have been implying that I could stay as long as I wanted, with her, without her father here for the majority of the time. Oh shit.

"Rules?" I asked, hoping there would be some simple rule I could break to keep from making her too angry and still keep her from keeping me as some pet.

"But of course, forgive me," Nakamura replied, "but please refrain from entering the kitchen. Let us know when you'd like to bathe and we will make preparations for you. We retire for bed at midnight, so please keep that in mind when we ask if there is anything you need for the night. Eventually, if you are here long enough, we will instruct you in manners, but it will hardly be necessary unless your prescence is absolutely required at one of the Miss's functions. I believe that about covers it, for now."

"You seem to be under the impression that I'll be living here for some time," I joked.

Nakamura was unmoved, "That was the impression given to me by the young Miss. Am I in error?"

I decided that it wasn't worth causing a scene here since she was in a good mood. "It's fine," I said, "we'll just see how it goes."

Nakamura led us to a room that seemed to be about the size of Itoko's apartment. The size of the place still unnerved me, but it wasn't bad. Everything had its place, completely balanced against the backdrop of trees in the window.

"I don't normally roam the whole house," she said. "I spend most of my time here in my room."

"It suits you," I said and saw a touch of pink light her face.

She turned to Nakamura, "Could you bring us some tea?"

"Certainly, Miss," he said, bowing, and left the room.

When I was certain he had left I asked, "Is he going to try anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"He just seems more dangerous than normal, like he'll kill me if I step slightly out of line."

"He is quite protective," she deflected, taking a seat on the love seat and smiling at me.

Oh well, a homicidal butler was nothing compared to Itoko on a bad day, unless he was in the special forces once upon a time. But that only happened in bad romantic comedies.

And, on that thought, a chill went up my spine.

I wouldn't let it worry me. Eri was giving me a roof for the night and I should be grateful, even if for just a night. I don't plan to stay longer than that. He'll bring the tea in and let me know that a room will be ready for when I want to hit the sack. Surely she doesn't expect me to sleep with her tonight.

Surely not.

She was looking at me like a predator sizing up a kill, lusting for blood, the quick motion of capture and kill playing out in her eyes once, twice, three times every moment. I was doomed.

Then a thought occurred to me, what would Hanai say if he saw this...

'Good man, Harima, and good luck,' is what he would say. Some help Mr. Straight-and-Narrow.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. The question every guy fears to hear when he's distracted by thoughts of escape.

I gulped hard, "I was wondering what you wanted to do. Shouldn't we study? It's only mid-term, but that's no excuse to let our grades slip." I sighed, content in the fact that I mentioned her and attempted to derail the conversation. Your lessons are beginning to pay off, Itoko.

"Oh, I think we're fine," she said, patting the cushion next to her, "so why don't you have a seat and get comfortable?"

Nakamura entered again and I froze. He walked in, sat the tray down, and came over to me. He whispered into my ear, "Make the miss happy, or your stay here will be very short and very unpleasant." The last part echoed in my ears like I was trapped in a reverberation chamber. He was like Itoko with a countenance of adamantium. Now I knew where the eyepatch came from, and I could feel that he wasn't joking. Even with my superb brawling skill and hurricane kick I might not be able to leave alive.

"You know, my cousin..." I started.

"Is a very admirable woman," he finished. "Is there anything else I can get you, miss?"

"Could you bring up some food? I'm in the mood for some curry," she said, apparently remembering that I liked curry.

"Of course," he bowed, "as you wish," and left.

She patted the cushion again, "Oh, Kenji!"

I sighed, resigning myself to my fate. From Itoko to Nakamura, the devil to the devil's keeper. I really wish I was at Tenma's right now.

And, as I sat down beside Eri, my phone rang, as if on cue. I went for it, but Eri got it first and saw who it was.

"Why is she calling you?" she asked.

I looked and saw that it was Yakumo. Eri answered it, "Hello."

I cringed, hoping that she would simply hand the phone back to me.

"He's here. Can I ask why you're calling?"

I thought about wrestling it from her, but that could only end badly for me at this point. Why couldn't she be a guy for just five seconds?

"What do you mean by 'project?'"

Maybe if I ignore the conversation, it will just magically vanish. I picked up a cup of tea and took a sip. It was pretty good.

"What do you mean it's a secret?"

It hit me that it might be better with a little sugar, so I tried a cube and stirred it. Upon taking a sip I had to concur with myself. It was, indeed, very good tea.

"Oh fine," she said into the phone before holding it out to me. "Here." She looked quite irritable.

I put down my cup and took the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Harima. Um...why are you at Eri's?" Yakumo asked.

"Well, Itoko kicked me out and Eri found me at the park. I figured it would have been awkward going to your place after everything that happened today," I paused, thinking about what to say. "About the project, I don't think I need help on it quite yet."

"Oh," she said dejectedly.

"But, if you want," I continued, "we could anyway. Tomorrow after class sound okay?"

"Okay," she sounded relieved, "tomorrow after class is fine. See you then."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye," she said before hanging up.

I turned my phone off and turned to Eri. She looked mad, but wasn't about to say anything about it. I reached out and gently turned her head by the chin to look at me. We gazed into each others eyes until I felt we had reached an understanding.

"It's like you said," I began, "we make our future, even if it's only for tonight. Don't let her get to you right now. Not while we're right here, together." She sat there in awe as I leaned in and kissed her. It was as if I were foisting myself onto a spear, committing suicide one step forward at a time.

We barely noticed as Nakamura came in and sat the dishes of curry on the table. He grunted, causing me to pull away slightly, and I must have had the look of a squirrel about to be pulverized by a truck.

"Will you require anything else, Miss?" he asked.

"No," she said, "please leave us."

He bowed and left, and, as he did so, I got the vague impression that he was suppressing a smile.

She pulled me back for another kiss, and it was then I realized that I had gone from being a warrior to being the battlefield. These two were probably going to be the death of me. Or, more accurately, Eri's probably going to have my head when this is all said and done.

*****

She hadn't said anything since we got to class this morning. Normally she would have told her friends at the very least, but not today. If she had said anything at all it would have gotten around, but that wasn't the case. No one was acting any differently around him. It was strangely normal.

But lunchtime was never known for staying normal here, especially not when Yakumo brought Tenma her lunch. She walked into the room and Hanai struggled to retain his composure. He was doing better these days, but was still unable to handle his passion. If he could only dial it down a notch, this entire situation might solve itself.

No, that's just wishful thinking. I doubt Yakumo would ever go for him, even if he did calm down long enough to not frighten her.

That's when he got up and began to charge towards her. She was nearing her sister's desk, so his path came near me. "Yakum-!" he attempted to exclaim as I grabbed him by the face and threw him into the floor. He was out cold.

"You forgot your lunch again, sister," she said, handing the boxed lunch to Tenma.

"Thanks, Yakumo! You're the best!" her sister gleefully bounced. To think that such an innocent personality could crush my heart so much. Oh well, I shouldn't dwell on it.

She came over to me, seeing the mess in the floor, and said, "Thank you, Harima." A boxed lunch appeared in front of me, cradled in her gentle hands.

"Oh," I said, taking it, "you really didn't have to. I'd do that for you anyway."

She smiled, "So, where do you want to meet later?"

I turned to her sister, who was now happily munching away, "Hey, Tenma. Would it be okay if we worked on a project at your house?"

"Sure! There's a special edition of 'The Three Who Were Slashed' tonight, so we can all watch it together!" she exclaimed.

Of course, Eri started to look a little angry, but that would be okay. I didn't plan to stay with them overnight. Actually, I didn't have a plan for where to stay tonight. Oh well, one thing at a time. Maybe Miss Tae...

"So... how was Eri's last night...?" Yakumo asked.

And that's when my relatively good day started crashing around me, like sacks of bricks being dropped by an SR-71 Blackbird from 85,000 feet in the air.

Eri replied before I could, "It was fantastic. Right, Harima?"

I was flash frozen in place. My muscles refused to listen to my commands and my jaw felt like it was wired shut. Now everyone would think that I'm a monkey like Imadori. Somebody, save me!

"Oh... What did you do?" Yakumo asked.

I could see Nishimoto begin to stir. The entire class was becoming fixated on the tense situation around me. Some of the girls readied their pens while the guys readied their minds for the perverted thoughts that were about to be triggered by the sweet lips of Sawachika Eri.

Wait, did I really just think of her lips as sweet?

"Oh, well, there was kissing..." Eri started, acting and sounding innocently sweet, like pancake syrup.

The sound of pen on paper erupted around the room and the sound of grunts provided a weird discourded harmony for it. It had a strangely beautiful sound. Nishimoto's ear twitched.

Eri continued, "...and fondling..."

The melody of the pens continued, with the harmony adding some light moans of pleasure, their perversion escaping their minds, controlling their pleasure physically. How sickening. Nishimoto turned to look at me, his face betraying none of his thoughts. Truly, he was like a Buddha.

Eri finished, "...and we laid together for what seemed like an eternity. I don't think we noticed the time until the sun rose. He was very gentle, Yakumo." She was blushing a bright red now, having betrayed our confidence.

The pens now stopped as the women realized what she meant and the guys now stared at me in admiration. Nishimoto had risen from his seat and was making his way over to me.

It's just too bad that Eri had lied about that last bit. By the time she started undressing, I had been able to pretend to be sleep. When she tried to wake me, I just rolled over as best I could on that loveseat. It was small, but it beat a park bench. This had to be some way to try and get under Yakumo's skin. Surely, that was it.

I regained control of my body, turned to her, and said, "You better tell them the truth before there's trouble."

She smiled at me, "What do you mean 'the truth?' That's what happened, remember?"

Nishimoto put a hand on my shoulder, and that's when I knew. Whatever I said, it wouldn't make a difference. I might as well have slept with her for all the good it would do with the rest of the class. I would just have to hope that Yakumo would understand. I looked at her and saw her expression was blank. She wasn't the most expressive, and it could have been a worried look, but it didn't strike me as her troubled look.

I smiled at her, "Lets go have lunch outside." I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away with the lunch in the other. There wasn't a sound in the room now as everyone stared at me. Oh well, let them think what they want. It didn't really matter what they thought about me since it was on Eri's head at this point.

We were in the hallway now, making our way down the hall toward her class. She was allowing herself to be led along like a lost puppy. "So, do you want to stop by your class to get your lunch or just share this one?"

"We can share," she said, "I don't mind."

"Good," I replied, "She'll probably try to follow us. Want to have lunch under a tree. She'll try the roof..."

"That's fine," she interrupted.

I stopped and turned to look at her, seeing her look confused and wishing I had a way to convince her that Eri was lying. Hell, it'd be nice if I could convince her that I knew what the hell I was doing. I wish I could be certain that I even loved either of them. I guess that I'm still haunted by her...

No time to worry about that. I put my arm around her and we started walking toward the schoolyard to find ourselves a tree. Was I doing this for myself? Or was it just to get back at Eri's lies.

Hell, I wish I knew.

*****

I was stunned when he got up and started to walk out of the room with her in hand. I just wanted to see if she would say anything, but she was just like Akira. Nothing gets through that expression. Unless she's happy and then it's just a smile. Or a blush. I guess that's an important difference between them.

"Men," Nishimoto began, coming around from the surprise of Harima's departure, "he is one of us now. He has seen the heaven. Let us rejoice at his conquest and pray for his new battle." The guys all cheered. It was sickening.

Mikoto spoke to me, "Aren't you going after them?"

I didn't know what to say really. I didn't expect him to run like that, but it wasn't surprising either. Maybe he just wanted to tell her that he fell asleep before anything could happen. He had been so nice before that, like a big teddy bear. It was nice to feel myself in his strong arms.

"I think she's in shock. Akira, say something to her," Mikoto pleaded.

Akira stopped eating long enough to look at me and say, "You're in this too deep and I don't want any on me. From here on, you're on your own."

Mikoto about flipped, "What the hell!" She regained her composure and continued, "Don't listen to her. Just go find them."

Knowing him, he went to the roof. I got up and headed there, wondering about what I should say. Besides, why should I apologize for this? He's the one who fell asleep before we could really do anything. If anything I should be mad at him. It serves him right!

When I got to the roof I couldn't find them. This was odd. Maybe they were in her classroom having lunch instead. I doubt he'd want to be seen there though. It wouldn't hurt to check the schoolyard.

He was going to pay for making me look for him though. I'll have to think of a suitable punishment, like forcing him to stay awake during a lovely evening. Lunch was almost over too, and there was the fact that he'd be over at Tenma's working on some "project" with Yakumo. I've got to find out what they're doing. It better not be...

And that's when I saw them, out in the schoolyard, under a tree, eating with one pair of chopsticks.

One pair of chopsticks.

Normal people don't do that. That must mean...

Oh, he's so dead.

*****

Well, we conveniently forgot to get another pair of chopsticks, but Yakumo didn't seem to mind sharing with me. I guess that I'm a lucky guy.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked as I scooped up some rice for her.

"Oh, it's fine," she said, eating the rice I offered her.

The thought that we might be giving people the impression that we're a couple came to me, but I dismissed it out of hand. Though, this was slightly odd behavior for her.

Apparently Eri agreed with me.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled at me.

"Having lunch. You're not. Why?" I asked.

She pointed at me, "Don't you change the subject on me. You're both using the same chopsticks."

"So?" was all I could manage. I had to admit, it was funny to see Eri squirm.

"It's okay, Miss Eri. I love him, so I don't mind sharing," Yakumo said so tactfully.

Eri looked from me to Yakumo and back again while her jaw bounced up and down, trying to find words. She failed, turned around, and walked back inside.

I laughed when she finally got inside. The look on her face was priceless.

"Um....Kenji?" Yakumo sounded concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you...with her..."

"No," I said, not wanting to take it any further than that.

"Okay, I believe you," she said, and I was relieved.

*****

I walked back to class, upset about something no one else but Harima could know. He didn't really love me. His thoughts were blank to me the entire time. At this point, I'm just a friend. A manga assistant. I wasn't anything more than that, and I knew that I should be happy with just that. I knew I should be, but, even so...

Even so, I just want to be closer to him.

I want to hear his heart beat through his chest, to hear the sound of his breath, to feel the warmth of him beside me, like Eri had.

But I'd be with him tonight, even if it was just inking manga for him. Maybe with time...

Time...this was his last year here. Then, after that, I'd only have Sarah. The thought of Harima going somewhere far away, it's unbearable, but I can't show him that. It's not right to burden him with that.

For now, I'll just be here for him. That's all I can do. For now.


	4. Art Imitates Life

/*******************

Thanks for the reviews. Now to confuse you.

*******************/

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own, have never owned, and shall never own the rights or anything that may appear to be the rights to the property that is School Rumble. Instead, I own a set of tools that will allow me to bend reality to my will.

School Rumble - Love is a Battlefield - Chapter 4 - Art Imitates Life

*****

Hanai says YAKUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*****

"What!?" Harima shouted. The news had finally hit him, Princess Tsukamoto would be wed to Lord Kurasama, the man he swore a blood oath against so long ago, in one months time. She was already travelling to his domain in order to prepare for the ceremony and was being accompanied by her closest kin. "I can't allow this! Princess Tsukamoto can't marry that man! I'll kill him, his honor guard, and his entire army. I'll burn his entire fortress to the ground before I see her with him!" he slammed his hand into the table with those final words of resolve. He grabbed his katana and made to exit the tea house.

"Excuse me," came a voice from the door as Harima was leaving, "but I couldn't help but overhear. Is it true?"

The man that addressed Harima was wearing a blue keikogi with a katana and wakazashi hanging at his hip. He was a samurai, completely different from the tattered kimono wearing man he was addressing. Harima eyed him closely, seeing that the man was in a position that would be impossible to attack, though the stance looked to be full of holes. It was a clever deception.

"Yeah, so who wants to know?" Harima asked, a little miffed that he couldn't bash the guy's head in.

The man stepped into the doorway, a smile on his face. "I am Hanai Haruki, a traveller making his way in the world by the sword. If you're going to stop the wedding, I'd like to join you."

Harima kept walking, spitting on the ground as he felt the oppressive sun shine down upon him. "Why are you interested in it? I promised the princess that I'd do everything in my power to keep Lord Kurasuma from taking her by force, but she told me to stay out of it. Now I can't stop myself from wanting to kill that man!" Harima clenched the sword scabbard that hung at his waist tightly. "That was a year ago, however, and now..."

"I spoke with Princess Tsukamoto just last month and she didn't seem too excited to be going. That's why I want to join you. We cannot allow Lord Kurasuma to take her hand through force," Hanai said, his eyes looking deadly serious. 'Plus,' he thought, 'I loved her the moment I saw her. My sweet, sweet Yakumo, I'll save you yet!'

Harima turned and began walking down the road, "Fine, but you'll need to keep up. I won't stop 'til I find him."

"Wait, you don't know where he is?" Hanai asked, a confused look in his eye.

"Do I look like a political map of Japan? We'll just find a lord or lady in need of rescue and it will all go smoothly from there," Harima explained. "Besides, I'm a survivor. We'll make it."

"Right," his new companion replied, and it was about that time that a carriage carried by two men went running past them, followed by a group of five bandits. The sound of a woman screaming for her men to run faster was quite audible.

"What did I tell you?" Harima stated, grabbing the handle and scabbard of his sword.

"Well," Hanai drew his sword, preparing to fight, "it looks like you're lucky."

They took to the fight, Harima striking first with a flash of his battou-jutsu, slicing through two of the bandits in a split second while Hanai took down an opponent with a three-step stabbing maneuver. Their opponents fell without so much as a cry for help. The carriage came to a stop and turned to see three of the bandits fallen. The last two bandits were charging, but were sliced into sections as Harima displayed his technique, using them like training dummies. An atmosphere of awe filled the air and Harima laughed, having forgotten about Princess Tenma in the carnage.

Harima let out a mighty laugh, "It's been a while since I've been in a fight! That was great!"

His companion was examining his handiwork, "You know, you cut them in all the wrong places. It's a miracle that your sword still has an edge. Who the hell taught you the battou-jutsu?"

"What do you mean taught? I saw someone else use it and just picked it up. It's not like it's complicated."

"I take it that you just take your enemies' swords to replace the ones you break?"

"So what? It's not like they need them."

"The sword holds a samurai's soul!"

"So what? It's their own fault for challenging me."

Hanai marched over to Harima, his face becoming red from anger, "You're insufferable! How can you even pretend to be a samurai and say things like that!?"

Harima, likewise, marched over to Hanai and their faces were a mere millimeter from each other, "Well, I don't pretend to be one! I fight better than any samurai I've ever had to face, and I'll keep killing any samurai, bandit, or shinobi that dares to challenge me!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Excuse me," a feminine voice came from the area of the carriage they had just rescued, "but could you not fight until after we've thanked you?"

They both turned to see a lovely woman wearing a floral kimono with...blond hair. How odd, they thought.

Hanai bowed, "No thanks are necessary. We were just being polite by killing some foolish bandits."

Harmia bashed him over the head and sheathed his sword. He bowed slightly, measuring her escort, hoping that there wasn't more here than met the eye. "Actually," he began, "we hoped to ask you for a favor."

"A favor..." she repeated, taking full measure of this man dressed in tatters. He looked so lowly but fought like a tiger. She allowed herself to smile slightly. 'This man will make an excellent lover,' she thought.

-----

They were brought to a small guest room in the castle. Their benefactor was rich, that much was for certain, but the two adventurers had little chance to ask her name. She insisted that they come at once to her home.

"Well, looks like she's loaded. She's got to know where Kurasuma is," Harima remarked.

Hanai sat down and pretended his companion wasn't there.

"Come on, you can't still be mad at me!"

Hanai remained silent.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll just use my fists from now on."

Hanai twitched an eyebrow.

"Of course, that will probably make it harder for me to fight. You'll just have to kill everyone we fight against from here to Lord Kurasuma's domain."

"It's fine," Hanai finally spoke, "you can keep using that sword. Just know that I don't like it, but it's for Princess Tsukamoto's sake that you continue to wield it. After that," he pointed at Harima with a mad determination in his eye, "I swear I'll kill you if you don't put it away."

"If we succeed then I won't need it anymore. If we don't, I might as well be dead," Harima replied with the same level of resolve.

One of the lady's men appeared at the door, "If you would follow me, the princess will see you."

"Princess..?" Harima wondered.

"Yes, please follow me," the man said, and they followed him to what appeared to be a throne room.

They saw the young woman they had saved earlier seated before them. Hanai prostrated himself before her while Harima just stood there expectantly.

"What the hell are you doing!" Hanai yelled at his companion as he saw him just standing there. "If she's a princess, then you should at least respect her position!"

"I don't respect anybody that doesn't give me their name."

"You never told me your name you buffoon!"

"That's different. You're a samurai and I'm just a ruffian."

The princess spoke, "It's fine. Give me your name and I'll tell you mine."

"I am Harima Kenji, travelling fighter and artist."

"Artist! I haven't seen you carrying paper and pen!" Hanai yelled at him, still prostrated.

"My enemies are my canvas. Would you like to offer yourself as the materials for my next masterpiece?"

"Oh my," the princess sighed, "please don't. And please don't prostrate yourself like that. You both saved us and we're eternally grateful. My name is Princess Sawachika and we believe you had a favor to ask of us."

Hanai peeled himself from the floor while Harima took a seat beside him.

"We're looking for the realm of Lord Kurasuma in the north," Hanai began, "and we thought it would be better to ask someone of your status than to run north and hope we found it since time is currently our enemy. Have you heard that Princess Tsukamoto is to be wed to him?"

"Oh, yes, we've heard," the princess replied, "and we plan to attend the wedding. You're welcome to come with us if you wish."

"It cannot wait! If you must, please tell me the directions to his realm and I'll go ahead!" Hanai exclaimed, barely quelling his passion and anger at the thought of Yakumo being held by Lord Kurasuma.

"Very well," Princess Sawachika acquiesced, "if you will accompany our servant he will give you what you need for the journey."

Hanai bowed and left.

"So, when do we leave for the wedding?" Harima asked.

"The day after tomorrow, but I'll only agree to take you on the condition that you swear loyalty to us and become our man-at-arms. This way you can be a real warrior, with responsibilities fitting of your prowess. What say you, samurai?"

'If all I have to do is lie to you,' Harima thought, 'then this will be fine. When I break my word to you, Tenma will be mine.' "I accept."

A scream could be heard fading into silence that sounded like Hanai, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----

It was a warm sunny day with calm seas and warm hearts. Princess Sawachika was gazing at the horizon, wondering just how far the ocean stretched beyond it. What were the people on the other side thinking as they stared back at her without even knowing it. Perhaps the was a girl staring back not unlike her.

Her new man-at-arms came up beside her as she stared at the place where heaven met earth. "Tell me," she began, "why do you want to stop Princess Tsukamoto's happiness?"

"Her happiness?" Harima questioned. "She can't possibly be happy with that man."

"She seemed to be happy about it when I last spoke to her."

"Well, she was faking it. There's no way she wants this. There's just no way she could want this."

"Could it be that you're the one who doesn't want it to happen?" she asked, pointing at him like a small child.

"No way!"

"How did you meet her?"

He sniffed the air audibly, "I was conscripted into the army, but I was uncontrollable. My superiors considered me hopeless and were going to have me thrown into a pit so I'd learn some discipline, but I beat the men who were going to do the throwing into pulp. That's when the princess saw me and had me put on her honorguard." He looked down, "When I first heard her talk about Lord Kurasuma and how she hoped he'd have her I abandoned my post and began wandering the countryside."

"It sounds like you just don't want to face the truth. You really should move on. There's no room for you in Princess Tsukamoto's heart."

"I won't believe it!"

"Suit yourself," she said and left him at the deck railing.

-----

They arrived at Lord Kurasuma's fortress where the bustle of workers could be heard from the shore. Princess Sawachika and Harima were amazed by the transformation before them as it could hardly be recognized as the impenetrable edifice that it was. The lord had spared no expense in decoration for his wedding. They were led by guards through the workers to the lord's chamber, and were greeted as honored guests. They took their seats, Harima slightly behind the princess.

"Welcome Princess Sawachika," Kurasuma began, dressed in a black school uniform from the twenty-first century, "please feel free to use the provided accommodations as your own for the duration of your visit. Think of it as a summer house, if you wish, for you and your man."

"Oh, you are too gracious, my lord," Princess Sawachika replied, "but our man here would like an audience with Princess Tsukamoto at your earliest convenience."

Harima bowed his head, hiding his considerable anger, hoping that he wouldn't have to endure having his enemy in front of him and being unable to strike at him for too long.

"I thought I recognized him," Lord Kurasuma replied thoughtfully, "and he will be escorted to the princess as you wish."

A guard appeared at the door. Harima rose and followed him.

At this time, Princess Tsukamoto Yakumo was finishing the final preparations for her sister's wedding veil. Her sister had left to walk around the courtyard moments earlier so she continued her work, hoping that her sister would be happy with Lord Kurasuma. Hoping that nothing bad would happen before that happy day.

She was putting the veil on to see if it was about right when a knock came from the door. "Princess Tsukamoto," the guard said, "you have a visitor who arrived with Princess Sawachika just today. Will you receive him now?"

She paused, wondering who it could be, hoping it wasn't Hanai Haruki, a man who was far too forward with her and had to be sent away tied to a pole and left in the moonlight with nothing but his swords and a loincloth. Maybe it was...

"Send him in," she said, hopeful, and then she saw him. Something within her stirred, since it was the man who once protected her sister fervently and fled when he heard of Tenma's feelings for Lord Kurasuma.

Harima Kenji.

She resolved to keep the veil on to see what his reaction would be. Unknown to most others, she could read the minds of those who had strong feelings for her. Harima usually had no eyes for her, but now she could feel sorrow with a small flame of hope. The flame was growing stronger as he entered.

"Princess..." he said, and she remained silent. "Princess, you must call off this wedding, please!" he was emphatic. He got on his knees, "I'm begging you, please don't marry him!"

She wished she could answer him, seeing the light begin to vanquish the sorrow made her pity him. He was so strong, but so enamored. So brave, but so driven by his passion.

Though not as much as Hanai.

But she could say nothing without risking him discovering who was under the veil. She desperately wished she could be her sister at this very moment.

Harima leapt up, grabbing the princess before him in an embrace, "Did you not hear me? I love you!" and he took off her veil with his free hand to reveal Yakumo.

"Wait," he startled, "you're not Princess Tenma..."

Then there was a commotion at the door. It burst open and there stood a furious Hanai. From his perspective, it looked as if Harima and the princess were in an all too suspicious embrace.

"You bastard," he said, his eyes glowing blue.

Princess Yakumo blushed.

"It's not what you think..!" Harima tried to explain but failed to find the words capable of conveying the message.

"Oh, don't worry," Hanai drew his sword, "your blood will explain EVERYTHING!"

*****

I interrupted her reading, "So, what do you think of the storyboard so far?"

"I think it still needs some work, and the characters seem strangely familiar..." she said, pausing to look more closely at the storyboard to be sure she had worked out who was who correctly.

I took the pages away from her, "It's a coincidence. Don't worry so much about it."

"Like that one time?" she asked.

"No, not at all like that one time," I hoped she'd at least let me have it for now.

"Well, I hope not," she said, not pressing it any further. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I haven't thought about it. Was there something you wanted to do?" I asked, wondering if she had something in mind.

"You should take Eri out and try to get to know her better."

Was she serious?

"No, no, no," I began, "I don't think she'll want to do anything with me after today."

"I think she'll forget about that if you ask. Besides, I have to work."

What? She doesn't want me to get bored? This doesn't seem right.

"There will be plenty of time to go to the zoo on Saturday, so it's only fair that she gets you Friday night," she said.

Okay, what the hell?

"You shouldn't be methodical like that," I said.

And she smiled.

Confused and beaten, I gave in, "Fine. I'll ask her."

*****

The stars were out and, though it was cold, I felt the air cool my worries. It made them manageable somehow. How did things always go so wrong? One moment he likes me, the next he hates me. Was I really so wrong to say it? Though I did lie about it...

I shouldn't have said anything.

Last night I was so happy. He actually came home with me, not Yakumo or Tenma. It had to have meant something, right?

I sighed, I really shouldn't think about this too much. The more I think, the more depressed I'll get. Besides, I doubt he'll want to talk to me anymore, especially since he and Yakumo are so close.

But should I really give up? He was the first one that made me believe that it might be possible to sincerely love someone. Could I just give up that chance, to know if it really was possible for us?

It's better not to think about it.

I just wish I could stop.

"Miss," Nakamura interrupted.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure, miss?" he asked. "I could bring you some milk and cookies, or his head on a plate."

I jerked my face towards him, surprised at what I thought I heard, "What!?"

"Or a big piece of cake," he replied coolly.

"Oh, no I'm..."

"Of course, I'll bring some milk and cookies at once," and he excused himself from the balcony with a bow.

He had to be planning something, but what could I do? Oh Harima, I hope nothing bad happens.

*****

I slipped quietly into the guestroom. He was completely oblivious to my entry, sleeping like a baby. There was just enough space for me since he had rolled over, so I climbed into the bedroll with him. He was warm, and it felt so nice to be so close to him. Had he and Eri had a night like this?

He started grumbling in his sleep, but she could only make out one word: "...Tenma..."

I sighed, it seemed he still hasn't completely moved on. Maybe that's why...

He rolled back over, managing not to crush me, and he did the most remarkable thing.

He hugged me to his chest. But was he hugging me or my sister?

"I'll...take good...care...you..." he mumbled.

I guess, in the end, it really didn't matter. At least, not for now.

*****

I was running through a green field with tall trees. The sunshine felt great, and the wind was invigorating, like a thousand warm spring days rushing through me.

"I wish Tenma and the others could feel this," I said.

I saw Pyotyr in the distance, running to me. I changed direction to meet him, jumping ten feet into the air, hugging him as we met.

"Pyotyr! Don't worry buddy, I'll be sure to take good care of you from now on!"


	5. Display of Love

/******************

Now that we're back from our break in Mangaland, we'll turn the tempo on this story straight to the max. Thanks for your reviews and encouragement. They mean a lot to me.

******************/

Popular Disclaimer: I absolute do not own School Rumble.

School Rumble - Love is a Battlefield - Chapter 5 - Display of Love

*****

Itoko reminds you that Iori is 50% alive and 50% dead until you look inside the box. The state of a thing is dependent upon your observation of that thing in order to fully complete the mental construct in your mind.

In other words, everything is uncertain.

*****

I woke up from the best sleep I had had in a very long time. Today was going to be great, and nothing was going to stop it. The first thing I was going to do was get some of Yakumo's fantastic breakfast and then go to school. It was Friday, and I felt fantastic.

At least, I did feel fantastic, until I realized that I wasn't alone.

In a bedroll.

Half-naked.

With Yakumo.

Okay, calm down, take three deep breaths, and try to wake yourself up. There's no way this could be real. Yakumo was the last person in the world who would sneak into a man's room and slip into a small bedroll with him on a whim.

I realized that I wasn't dreaming when she stirred. I also realized that my arms weren't working and were around her. What was I dreaming about last night? Let's see, there was Pyotr and I hugged the big goofball. That must have been it.

Maybe.

She looked into my eyes and must have seen panic, "Don't worry, sister never wakes up this early."

And, as if she were being given a cue, Tenma walked in, "Harima, have you seen..."

And that's when I turned to dust.

"YAKUMO!" she screamed, "Did he do anything to you!? Harima, what did you do to my sister!? Have you turned into a monkey again!?"

"Sis..." Yakumo meekly tried to stop her sister's hysteria, but it was no use. Tenma just kept going and going and going and going...

It looked like breakfast was going to be out of the question. I finally got up, ignoring the lithe girl that was lying with me, and started rummaging through my bag for some clothes. I exited the room, picking Tenma up and setting her down so that I could make my way to the bathroom to at least brush my teeth and change before leaving. She was still going full tilt with Yakumo trying to calm her down.

I was leaving when Yakumo called out to me from the kitchen, "At least have some breakfast before you go." Apparently she had given up on her sister as well.

"I don't want to be any more trouble than I've already been," I replied, "so it's probably better that I go before your sister bursts a vein."

"She's already forgotten about it."

"Forgotten about what?" Tenma asked, sticking her head out from around a corner.

Well, I'd get some of Yakumo's breakfast after all. I smiled.

*****

Today wasn't going to be a good day. He's been ignoring me the entire time, like I don't exist. He must still be mad about yesterday. Oh well...

"Trouble in paradise?" Mikoto asked, her face marked by that mischievous look. "I heard he stayed over at Tenma's last night."

My eyebrow twitched.

"It's true," Tenma said between mouthfulls of rice, "and I even caught him sleeping with Yakumo this morning."

I could hear his seat shift, as if this made him nervous.

"Y'know," she continued, "I really envy her. I just wish me and Kurasuma could be as close as them."

Sharing chopsticks at lunch yesterday and then sleeping together that night. That didn't sound like Kenji at all.

Akira looked over at Harima and started to say, "Eri, didn't you see Harima na..."

He had managed a record breaking acceleration out of his seat to stand beside me, placing his hand down on my desk without disturbing my lunch. He must have been panicking, which would have been Akira's intention. "Rich girl, we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked, trying to act cool about it.

"You, me, and her," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out into the hall.

"Hey," I said, ripping myself from his grip, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Want to go out tonight?"

"What?" I was flabbergasted. He's with Yakumo, then he's not. What's he thinking?

"Hey, it's not my idea," he said, putting his hands up defensively, "I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after yesterday."

"It's my fault," I admitted, looking down at my feet, "I shouldn't have said that we did anything. You shouldn't worry about it."

"So, we're good for later then?"

I looked him straight in the eye, "Why? Do you even care about me at all? Wouldn't you rather be with her?"

He smiled and looked at me with a face that radiated kindness, "I care, but I still don't know what I want. You, her, Tenma, it's all been a blur lately. You have your sides, and I'd like to see more of them. Preferably outside your bedroom."

He was starting to irritate me again. Taking those stupid sunglasses off must have caused the sun to mess with his brain, he's making too much sense now. Maybe that's what I should get him. Besides, it would be nice to be with him tonight.

"Fine, where are we going then?"

"How about the park after classes? We could talk there, hopefully without interruptions."

"Okay," I said, my eyes already beaming with joy.

*****

I wanted to give the Chief Editor a call about Harima's new manga, just to see if there would be any problems with his new direction. I dialed the number and was connected to his office directly after speaking with a receptionist. Apparently I had made an impression on the regular staff by simply not being afraid. That didn't sit well with me, but I guess some people just couldn't stand up for themselves.

"How is Hario's manga assistant today?" the Chief asked in his booming voice. It was amazing that it carried so well, even over a telephone line.

"I'm fine, Chief Editor. I was just calling to make sure his new direction would be okay."

"Oh, what new direction?"

"Well, he started writing a samurai romance instead of a high school romantic comedy."

"What did you think of it?"

"I think it's rough, but...it has potential."

"That's fine then," he said, "but only if you think it will be good. Do your duty as an assistant and don't let him stumble around in the dark. Become his strength, manga assistant."

I started to reply when a damp cloth covered my face and the world slowly faded to black.

*****

We had to make a stop by a convenience store so that Eri could use the ATM. I still didn't have a steady paycheck and being an aspiring manga artist didn't exactly pull in the money. Sad to say, but I can't keep sponging off these girls. Hell, maybe Mikoto's folks could use an extra hand.

Of course, then she'd probably try to force Eri and me together, though that wouldn't really be so bad. But, what would Yakumo do?

There was plenty of time to worry about that later though.

"Here," she was holding a pair of sunglasses for me. Maybe she liked me more when I had them on.

I reached out for them, "What are these for?"

"You've been thinking too much lately. I figured that it had to be the sunglasses that kept your brain from thinking things through."

"Oh, how thoughtful. You want me to stay dumb."

"You're easier to control like that," she laughed, climbing on to the motorcycle. She gripped me tightly.

I smiled as I looked back at her, "I thinking you're enjoying the ride too much."

She smiled back, "Same to you."

We took off towards the park. It wasn't very far away, but there's nothing like the feel of the air in your hair when the weather starts warming in the spring. Soon, the cherry blossoms would bloom and their petals would drop, marking yet another year in the springtime of our youth.

She was right, thinking sucks. I put the sunglasses on.

We had reached the park when my phone began to ring. She tried to grab it out of my pocket, grumbling about interruptions, but I managed to get ahold of it first.

I didn't even bother checking the incoming number, "Hello?"

"Harima, this is the Chief Editor."

I started to panic. The deadline for the next submission was at least two weeks away. "Yes. I'm sorry, but I'm still working on the next manga. I hope..."

"That's not why I'm calling. I was on the phone with your assistant just a while ago and she was kidnapped. The kidnapper told me that he was taking her to Yagami Temple and to come alone. Do not worry, I'll take care of it. Make your way there when you can."

I was stunned, "Wait, Yakumo's been kidnapped?" The blood ran out of Eri's face when she heard this.

"Yes. Remember, a good manga artist protects his assistant. Since this involves her, I'll help you. Now, hurry!" The Chief hung up.

I put my phone away and adjusted the new sunglasses as I looked into Eri's spooked eyes. "What do you know?"

"I didn't know he'd do this. I thought he'd go after you..."

Nakamura.

"Stay here and call Tenma. Tell her not to worry, I'll take care of everything," I said. Now was the time for action, not thinking. I started up the bike and made a beeline for Yagami Temple. The last thing I heard was Eri yelling for me to stop.

I'm sorry, Eri, but I can't risk you getting hurt.

*****

Does he think I'm a complete idiot? If I call Tenma, then she'll do something stupid, like go to the temple dressed as a priestess with a bow and some arrows. I opened my phone and called Akira. She'd know what to do.

"Hello Eri," Akira answered, "is everything going well?"

"Yakumo's been kidnapped and Harima went to rescue her and he left me at the park and..." I was running out of breath trying to get it all out at once.

"I think I've got it. Nakamura, your butler, saw how depressed you were and decided to attack Harima by kidnapping the other person in his life. Nakamura then called to tell where they were and Harima, consumed with his manly pride, charged into battle without calling reinforcements. He left you behind because he didn't want you to get hurt."

"Yes, I guess, mostly."

Akira paused momentarily, "Mostly?"

"It wasn't Nakamura who called Harima. Harima said he didn't have the manga done, whatever that means..."

"Ah, yes. Their project. Then that means that he will be there as well. We'll pick you up."

"What project!?" I asked, peeved that I still didn't know what he and Yakumo worked on.

"All will be revealed. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Akira hung up the phone and an SUV pulled up to where I was standing. It was being driven by Miss Youko, the art teacher, and Akira and Miss Itoko were riding with her.

"Let's go save my stupid cousin from his own stupidity," Itoko said.

I climbed in and we were on our way. I had faith that everything would be okay.

*****

I could see them fighting, the Chief Editor and Nakamura, at the steps that led to the temple. They were dead even, equals in combat, the Chief with his incredible momentum and Nakamura with his speed and agility. Their fists met in a display of sheer power and a lesser man would have felt indescribable terror at the sight. I, however, was smiling, because, even though I felt the fear in my heart, I was born to fight. Tenma was the one who took it away from me, but now I was beginning to feel the draw of the battle playing out before me.

Their kicks met and sparks flew with the impact. Though Nakamura was being driven back, I could see that the Chief couldn't continue the offensive. The butler was too well conditioned for him to keep up.

I brought by bike to a stop just 200 meters away and began to run toward them. Together, maybe, we could beat him, and I could take Yakumo home. How could I ever ask her to forgive me for this?

The Chief saw me running toward them and motioned to the hill. "Go!" he yelled, "I'll take care of him!" He brought down his fist on the butler, catching him trying to take advantage of the supposed distraction. The Chief, Nakamura was finding out, was not an opponent to be taken lightly.

I turned, hoping that the Chief could give me enough time to get Yakumo safely away from all this. I could fight the man myself, and probably lose from the looks of it, but to involve my friends is pretty low.

I took the stairs five at a time, leaping again and again, hoping that she was okay, that they didn't do anything to hurt her. I barely realized I was at the top, leaping high into the air and landing with a soft tap. I still had it.

Yakumo was tied to the bottom of the stairs leading to the shrine. I began to approach when Eri's maid stepped forward and indicated with a grunt that I would get no further.

I repositioned my new sunglasses, "Okay, but don't blame me when you hit the ground."

The maid charged at me and nearly connected with a punch. I mean nearly in the sense that I let him get as close as possible so that I could counter-attack without using too much energy. My fist shot out like a bullet, catching him in the diaphram. He toppled over me and, using that same fist as leverage, I threw him into a tree. He was out cold.

"Oh man, that was easy. Sorry about that, but you were in my way. How am I going to get out of here while carrying her though?"

"How about through me, you brutish simpleton!" It was Nakamura. Apparently the Chief couldn't hold him any longer.

I turned to face him, a grim determination on my face.

"I saw the face you put on the young Miss," the butler continued, "and I've done this to teach you that you cannot do as you please with her heart. I will punish you in her place."

I couldn't contain my anger any longer. I adjusted my sunglasses, "I've been going out of my way to not hurt either of them. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Easy," he said in that clearly logical tone, "choose the young Miss and leave your past behind."

"No," I said without thinking, "I won't leave her alone. She's helped me so much, I owe her that."

"Misguided altruism will be your end!"

"What the hell is altruism!?"

"Don't worry about that! Worry about me!" Nakamura shouted, beginning to charge.

It's funny what happens in a fight that seems hopeless. Though the butler had been worn down by the Chief's magnificent attacks, he lacked none of the speed of that fight. He wasn't wearing his accustomed jacket and his shirt was in tatters, but he still fought like a perfectly trained and honed beast. The only thing that could stop him was my complete opposite personality, the classmate that would protect Yakumo at all costs, the man whose passion for her drove her away.

Yes, Hanai leaped from the stairs and kicked Nakamura in the back of the head. He looked at me like a cool dude ready to kick ass as he adjusted his glasses.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, visibly confused.

"I can tell when Tsukamoto is in danger from miles away! I came to save her!"

"Well," Nakamura was rising and I wanted Hanai to be perfectly aware of the fight, "how about we beat Eri's butler before celebrating with a party in Yakumo's honor?"

Hanai beamed, "Absolutely fantastic idea, Harima. Keep this up and I'll never call you a delinquent again!"

Nakamura was pissed but his voice betrayed none of his poise, "I'm going to send both you gentlemen to an early grave." He charged.

One of the things I learned from the fight with Harry McKenzie so long ago was that, when an enemy attacks high, there is an opening below the attack, so when Nakamura came at us I defended the punch while Hanai countered with a kick to his midsection. This caused the butler to reel back. I pressed the attack low while Hanai came around with a high spinning kick. The butler tried to dodge but came up short, catching my punch in his side.

I had overextended, however, and he was able to grab my wrist, pulling me into a knee as he fell and propelling me into a tree as he kicked off. He was up in an instant, catching Hanai with a punch to the face, caused him to hit the railing of the shrine, hitting the ground with a loud thud. He was out cold.

I picked myself up. I was okay, but any hope of winning was nearly gone. The butler was just too tough. So tough that it made me smile stupidly as I came up with a stupid idea. The initial though was 'How do you cut down a tree?' The way I was going to win this fight was by taking out Nakamura's legs.

I charged and the butler was ready for me. I began with a punch as he bore down on me with his. However, I changed my move with my final step, taking his punch full force to the face. My sunglasses shattered under the stress, but I was able to bring my foot forward, using the added momentum of his punch and my body as a lever, into a kick that Bruce Lee would be proud of, connecting with Nakamura's forward leg. The sound of his leg breaking under the stress of the force caused the butler to scream. It was beautiful. We both fell, him still screaming in pain and rage.

I staggered to my feet, my back to the stairs. I pitied him for a moment, but then saw he was reaching for something. That's when I saw it, a small pistol, and he was beginning to bear it down on me.

I turned, hearing the sound of others running up the stairs, seeing Eri was directly behind me, just beginning to reach the summit. If I moved, there was the chance that she'd be hit and I couldn't take that chance. I yelled at her to move, the whole world seeming so surreal that I can't remember hearing the words. She stopped, stunned, not understanding, and that's when I realized it.

I was probably about to die. I smiled. There are just some days where fate was just too stupid to be believed.

I turned back in time to hear the trigger being squeezed, to see the flash of light, to feel the bullet pierce the right side of my chest. I didn't feel it go completely through and I couldn't remember if that was a good thing or not. Hell, like I'd know anyway. I fell forward, feeling the blood race out of me, struggling to breathe.

*****

He said to move, but I just stood there, not understanding why. I was frozen by the panic in his voice, but he smiled as he turned back. What was going on?

Then I heard the bang. It echoed in my ears until he fell forward and I saw Nakamura holding the still smoking gun, his eyes so cold turning to panic as he saw me. I couldn't believe what was happening, what he had just done, it was too much.

"NO!!!!" I screamed running forward, hoping it was just a bad dream, a prank gone wrong, fake bullets, anything but Kenji in a pool of blood. I turned him over, resting his head on my lap, my eyes incapable of masking my panic.

"Are...you...okay?" he asked, barely able to breathe and still worried about me.

"I'm fine," I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Good..." he managed to say before passing out.

I started to cry while Akira managed to disarm Nakamura. I heard her tell Itoko to call the police while she helped Yakumo. It seemed like there wasn't anything that I could do while the world came undone around me. All I could do was cry and hold him.

*****

My head was swimming when I woke up. They had given me some water when I woke up the first time and that put me to sleep again. I noticed Akira standing over me and I couldn't seem to get up. I had been tied up, not that I was able to move very well anyway. It was so disorienting. My legs felt like water and I couldn't stop my head from spinning. She cut whatever was binding me and I tried to get up, but fell down immediately.

She picked me up by the arm. I could hear crying from the distance, but I couldn't tell where. It was hard to concentrate on where I was or what was happening. I just remember being put down and seeing the blood on the ground.

It was Eri who was crying, but she had something on her. I thought I recognized it, but it couldn't be. Had he come to save me? I saw the blood again and realized where it had come from.

This couldn't be real.

I could barely manage to move, but I started to grope over his body with my right hand, following the trail of red on white until I felt it. Someone put a cloth in my hand and I manage to put my hand on it, holding it down on the wound as best I could.

I could hear them, sirens in the background. It was true then, and my mind started to clear. Kenji was dead because of me. I started to cry.

/***************************

If any of you have any doubts or fears, remember what Itoko said at the beginning of the chapter.

***************************/


	6. NOSCE TE IPSUM

/*************

Thanks for the reviews. Now, as they say, the show must go on.

*************/

Popular Disclaimer: The first rule of School Rumble is I do not own School Rumble. The second rule of School Rumble is I do not own School Rumble. The third rule of School Rumble is I do not own School Rumble.

School Rumble - Love is a Battlefield - Chapter 6 - NOSCE TE IPSUM

*****

Tougou says to always follow your own path, for that is the only road to true happiness.

*****

I could hear voices calling out numbers and fading away. It was dark and cold and lonely, but I wasn't afraid. What happened? I couldn't remember how I came to be here or why this place was so dark or what I was supposed to be doing. Could I have died? Is this what Hell is?

"No, this isn't Hell...or Heaven." It was Yakumo's voice, but it sounded devoid of any emotion, as if there was nothing behind it.

Eri appeared before me, dressed in a black dress with a black veil, "Haven't you figured it out yet beardy?"

Yakumo seemed to reply to her, "Perhaps he's be more comfortable on the moon as opposed to the seat of the sun."

Eri's voice now seemed the same as Yakumo's, "Perhaps he should return to the kingdom altogether. He's learned nothing."

"He doesn't know who he is."

"He's just human."

"He doesn't matter."

"How were we so blind?"

"Could such a man ever find happiness?"

"Enough!" I shouted, not understanding a damn thing that was being said. What the hell were they talking about? I didn't matter? What kind of bullshit is this?

"You know what this is." I just said to myself. That is, a figure that looked like me said to me. Our only difference was that he was wearing sunglasses. "You're here because of a selfless act of love. You keep running from the truth, but it will always keep running back to haunt you."

What the hell was he talking about?

Hanai appeared before me now, "The temple, remember? We fought a strong opponent there. I was sure we were dead, and look what happened!" He was smiling like a goof.

"Is this some sort of Evangelion thing or something?" I asked, still not quite comprehending my situation.

Yakumo answered, "It's something like that."

Eri appeared again, still dressed in black, "You're dying, beardy."

"You're dying," I told myself.

"You're dying," Hanai told me.

"Please don't go..." Yakumo pleaded.

"Don't you have a reason?" I asked myself.

"A reason to live?" Hanai asked.

"Someone you care for?" Yakumo asked.

"Someone you'd die for?" Eri asked.

Tenma appeared before me, "Don't you have someone to take care of?"

The Chief Editor appeared before me, "Don't you have a manga to write?"

The Captain appeared before me, "Have you found your happiness on the land?"

"Happiness..." I repeated, trying to find the memories that could save me, but all I could think about was how I chased after the impossible.

"You should take care of my sister!" Tenma yelled.

"If it weren't for you, who knows what would have happened. Would I have ever known your sister or the rich girl if I had never saved you in that alley? Would I have found someone else instead? Would I have ended up dead sooner?"

"You cannot change the past," Yakumo said.

"I might not be able to change the past, but we're in my head right now, aren't we? I should be able to think about what I want! What's wrong with that?"

"Absolutely nothing," she said.

*****

We waited to hear any news about Kenji while he was in surgery. The others didn't hold much hope and the air of pessimism was overwhelming, but I knew he could pull through. He wouldn't leave me and Yakumo like this.

She was right beside me too, having been examined and released. Her expression betrayed her sadness, the light in her eyes seemed to have gone. To think that the last few days with him had been so hectic, and now...there might not be any more of them. I put my arm around her and my head on her shoulder. There was nothing I could say.

The doctor came into the waiting room and stopped in front of Itoko, "He's stabilized, but he's in a coma."

"A coma?" Itoko asked.

"We're not sure why," the doctor explained, "since he didn't present any significant cranial trauma, but the coma is very real. We'll have to wait and see if he regains consciousness, but, if he doesn't want to wake up..."

Itoko completed his sentence, "...then he won't." She looked at us, "What an awful day."

I closed my eyes, hoping that Kenji would come back. It didn't matter who he came back to, just that he woke up.

*****

Eri appeared before me again, "Who did you die for?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Everything," she was still wearing all black, as if she were mourning for someone.

"I died for you."

"Why? You could have lived. You could have moved and let life take its course."

"I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

"That wouldn't have been bad-ass!"

"But you would have lived."

"It wouldn't be worth living."

Yakumo appeared before me now, "Why did you come to save me?"

"It was because of me that you were taken. I couldn't just leave you."

"Yes you could. Nakamura wouldn't hurt me since he wanted you. I was just a tool, to be abandoned if you didn't come, but you came for me. Why?"

"Because I promised your sister that I would take care of you."

"Why?"

"Because I loved her and wanted to see her happy!"

"Is that the only reason?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because I care about you."

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love me?" Eri asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you love me?" Hanai asked.

"I'm going to punch you when I wake up," I said.

"You assume that you'll wake up," I said to myself, "and, to top it off, you dodged his question. Do you even love yourself?"

"Why the hell should I answer either of those questions?" This was really starting to piss me off.

"Yeah, why should you help yourself?" my other self asked. He put his hand on my shoulder, "It's not like a loner like you needs friends or anything."

"Of course, you did save us," Eri and Yakumo said in unison, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I care."

"Why do you care," they asked.

"Because you're my friends."

"So," my other self began, "a loner like you can make friends."

"I quit being a loner the moment I fell in love with Tenma."

"Wrong," Hanai said. "It was your inability to reach out to others that kept you from gaining her attention.

"You're wrong."

Hanai continued, "If you had reached out to her friends sooner the outcome could have been different."

"Shut up!"

Hanai continued, "If you had reached out to your classmates, the outcome could have changed. If you had talked to me as a friend, the outcome could have changed. If you had had the courage to say that you were drawing manga, the misunderstanding about you and Yakumo would not have happened."

My other self continued, "It was your inability to tell Tenma about your feelings that started your passion for drawing manga. If you had been stronger, you would never have met the Chief Editor. You would have never shared so many moments with Yakumo. You would have never been hit by Eri's limo. You would never have spent that night with Eri in the temple."

"Shut up!"

"You and Eri would have passed each other in the street, never noticing one another," my other self continued, "and she would have married into another wealthy family, with all its fortune and misery!"

"That's in the past! It can't happen now!"

"Correct," my other self said.

*****

He had an endotracheal tube in his throat to keep his airway clear. Beyond that, he was breathing on his own, but didn't respond when Eri or I touched him or talked to him. I was so glad that he wasn't gone forever. It had been three days since he had been in the coma, and the doctors said that if he remained for two more it was highly unlikely that he would ever awaken.

Eri had been awake for two whole days and finally had to be taken to another room to sleep. She had spent the entire time sitting here beside Kenji. I didn't know if she was going to be okay, but I hoped she would be, for his sake. I just wished I could have been awake when he had gotten to the temple, to see if I could see his thoughts. I wish I could have seen them one last time.

I remembered seeing them when he confessed his love for me, but that had been a ruse, right? I couldn't really see his thoughts beyond that day, and the lingering doubt crept within me that he loved Eri. He was really too kind a man to admit it to me, or to himself. Or did he still love my sister?

It was too hard to tell.

The only thing I could do now was hold his hand and hope that he would wake up.

Eri walked into the room and saw me holding his hand. She pulled a chair to sit beside me. She started to say something, but couldn't quite get the words out, like they were sticking to her throat.

"It's not your fault," I said, looking at her with a smile.

She put her face to my shoulder and started to cry, managing to say, "I'm sorry," between bursts of tears. I put my arms around her, trying to comfort her as best I could since Kenji wasn't really here.

We stayed like that for a while until Hanai walked in with flowers, a get-well-soon balloon, and a book under his arm. Itoko was with him, offering to take Eri with her to get something for everyone to eat since it looked like another long day of waiting ahead.

To my surprise, Eri went with her, hugging Hanai on her way out, telling him a quick thank you. My heart went out to her as she left, as I could only imagine what this was like for her. Nakamura was her butler, but she couldn't have known that he would go that far. The guilt must be unbearable.

"I thought," Hanai began, "that hearing another familiar voice might bring him back, even if it's me."

I couldn't sense his thoughts, so strange. "That's kind of you."

He placed the flowers on the table at the wall and tied the balloon to the foot of the bed. Then he sat beside me and started reading aloud. I couldn't remember what book it was, but I had the slight impression that he cared about Kenji as much as I did, which was also strange.

But I didn't ask him about it.

*****

"Do you know what's wrong with you?" my other self asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know why you won't wake up?"

"No."

"There's something wrong with you. Have you discovered what it is?"

"No."

"Would you like us to elaborate?"

"Yes." These constant conversations were becoming tiresome, so simply answering with one word was becoming normal to me.

Hanai appeared before me, "I represent your foundation. Within me lies the part of your mind that defines the boundaries between reality and this world. I am the root of your soul in the world."

Yakumo appeared before me, "I am your serenity, the ocean of your soul that allows you face fear and doubt without worry."

I appeared before me again, "I am the breath that gave your physical self existence. I am the mediator of your passion and serenity. Given that your passion often overrides your serenity, you do some really stupid things."

Eri appeared before me, but didn't say a word, hiding her face behind that black veil.

I appeared behind her, "Do you know what she represents?"

"No."

"She is your passion, your inner fire, the thing that keeps you going forward. Do you understand?"

I looked at her carefully, "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not," she answered.

"Then why are you dressed like that?"

"Because you're sad."

"Why am I sad?"

"You died for the person you love but won't admit it."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to see the person I look like get hurt."

"I care about her."

"You want to see her happy."

"I want to see her smile."

"She smiles brightest when you acknowledge her existence."

"She bounces with joy when I'm with her."

"She loves you. But you won't admit you love her..."

"...because you're afraid of hurting another," Yakumo appeared beside her.

"I care about them both."

Yakumo continued, "But she'll always be your friend."

"She will?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" Eri asked.

"I love you," I said. Her black dress was replaced by her school uniform and the light returned to her eyes. She smiled, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

And I opened my eyes, awakening to a familiar ceiling, a familiar voice, and a tube in my throat. Tapping the bed to let someone in the room know that I was there allowed me to see Yakumo, her eyes beaming with a strange happiness, and Hanai.

"I'll go get a nurse," she said, walking away quickly.

I motioned Hanai closer and he crept toward me, looking at me with a goofy expression on his face. Leaning in, he asked, "What is it?"

The collision between my fist and his face wiped the expression from my memory in an instant. Consequently, the pain in my chest managed to wipe all the important details of the dream from my memory as well. It was worth it.

*****

"He's awake?" Itoko asked, seemly unsurprised. She and Eri had returned as I was going to the nurse's station. They had bought curry bread and tea while they were out, and I could only assume they had talked about the entire situation.

Eri still looked gloomy, but she wasn't crying. I was expecting her to be happier on hearing that he was awake, but I guess that was being too hopeful.

"I was getting a nurse to check him, before he did something, well, Kenji-like," I said.

"Don't worry," Itoko waved her worry away. "He's had one of those tubes before. It's not like they're anchored. I'd be more concerned about him walking around with that wound in his chest."

A loud thud emanated from Harima's room, followed by silence. Itoko smiled, "Speak of the devil. Why don't you two go help him out. I'll get a nurse."

I ran back to the room, Eri walking behind me in no hurry, to see Harima in bed, having taken the tube out, and Hanai on the floor, his glasses broken.

"Hey Yakumo," his voice low, his smile bright, "everything okay?"

Nodding, I looked back at Eri to see her stop short of the doorway. She apparently didn't look forward to this reunion.

"Eri, what's wrong?" She was holding her shopping bag like a little girl who was embarrassed, her fingers barely seemed to support the weight of its contents.

"Nothing," she said in a low voice, her eyes staring away from everything.

"So, why don't you say hi?"

Sighing, she went into the room, "Hi Beardy."

"Hey Rich Girl."

Hanai stirred and, wanting to give them some privacy, I helped him up and out of the room as best I could. He was heavy, but was coming around as we left.

Itoko stopped us in the hall, "Oh, so that's what that sound was."

*****

I paused, wondering what I should say. I'm sorry? I didn't know? I said them so much lately, but was it really the truth? Knowing he would go after Harima was one thing, but going after Yakumo to get to him... That was unthinkable.

Yet it happened, and now we were here, Harima in a hospital bed.

I pulled the art pad and pens from the bag and put them on his movable table. "They told me that you draw, so Itoko took me to an art supply store. She helped me pick out the pens."

He was still smiling.

"Harima, I'm..."

"It's not your fault," he said in a low, pained voice. "It probably would have ended better if I'd taken you along." He pulled the table closer and examined the pens. "They're not what I'm accustomed to using, but I think they'll do. Sit down."

"But..."

"No buts, sit," he commanded softly but firmly.

I should have known that he would never blame me for what happened, even going so far as to make it his own fault. As I was sitting down it occured to me that he was like a white knight, always dashing off to save the damsel in distress. Maybe that's why I wanted him so badly.

Or maybe it was because he kept driving me so crazy, like the episode with the chopsticks.

He was sketching with a pained expression on his face. It occurred to me that it might be from his wound, but you couldn't tell him what to do, he'd just do it anyway. And I wouldn't have it any other way. But why am I still depressed? Nobody blames me, but do I want them to? Shouldn't I bear some of the responsibility for this?

"Here," he said, handing me the rough drawing that appeared to be me and him together, smiling at the viewer with peace signs held up, holding hands.

It made me smile.

"I knew that smile was hiding somewhere. Let me draw a different one for Yakumo to ink."

He was drawing again, this time turning the pad to a landscape. "Why didn't you tell me you drew manga?" I asked.

"Well," he began, "I started drawing it because of Tenma, and was afraid that word would get around and my reputation as a bad-ass would suffer, so I made Yakumo keep it a secret. From there everything just started to snowball into a big mess, so it seemed like telling everyone was just going to make things worse. Then all this happened in the span of a few days, so..."

"It's okay."

"Well," he handed me a better drawing of us plus Yakumo and Hanai, "you should take that to Yakumo. She'll know what to do with it. Right now, I just want to take it easy."

"Okay," I said, giving him a gentle hug as I left.

/***********************

Perhaps there will be a party next time.

***********************/


	7. Forever

Popular Disclaimer: Someone else owns School Rumble. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I have spread my dreams under your feet; tread softly, because you tread on my dreams." (W B Yeats)

School Rumble - Love is a Battlefield - Chapter 7 - Forever

*****

The Chief Editor reminds you that all things come into existence with their opposites. With every beginning there must also be an ending.

*****

I, Harima Kenji, have recovered from the injuries inflicted upon me in the service of protecting those I care about. Having learned one thing from the entire ordeal, I no longer think of the weird love triangle I have found myself within. Instead, now, I just roll with it. It's so much easier.

"We're going, big sister!" Yakumo called into the house as I opened the door. "Don't be late for school!"

"Okay! I'll be there!" Tenma called back.

It was almost like home, staying with those two, and it felt pretty good to have a place I could go to work on manga. Walking over to my bike I realized that this would be first day of a new me, a Harima Kenji who didn't worry about the small stuff.

Hopping on the bike, the perfect line to start the day occurred to me, "Alright! Let's kick ass and go to school!"

Yakumo giggled at that, but I thought it sounded totally awesome, my smile never diminishing. She mounted the bike side-saddle, her skirt not betraying her modesty, holding on to me tightly about the waist. The bike started with a roar and we were off, racing through the streets.

We came upon a limo at a stoplight, and, as we pulled alongside, the window lowered revealing Eri's smiling face.

"Want to race?" she asks him.

"Harima, I don't think we should..." my passenger tells me, sounding worried.

I turn my head and smile at her, "Don't worry. Just hold on tight." Looking at Eri again and feeling the blood rushing through me, I yell, "Let's do it!"

The sound of Eri's new butler Tadashi grunting could be heard, signaling his affirmation. The light changed to green and we were off, Yakumo holding herself to me with all her strength. It was just a little ways to the school entrance and I wasn't going to lose.

So determined was I that I had at least 300 meters on them when I realized that I needed to slow down to avoid the mass of students at the gate. I slammed the brakes and brought the bike 180 degrees to stop at Hanai's feet. Lucky bastard.

"Harima, what do you think you're doing! And with Tsukamoto with you of all people! What were you thinking?" he yelled at me.

And my answer was particularly wicked, "That I should have estimated my stop about a meter behind you. Besides," I pointed at the approaching limo, "she's the one who challenged us."

Eri stepped from the limo, looking gorgeous as ever, leaving Hanai speechless.

As Yakumo and I stepped away from the bike there were whispers in the crowd at our arrival. It was my first day back, but why's everyone acting all surprised? It's not like I'd died.

Tennouji came running out of the crowd, screaming, "Harima, I thought you were dead!"

"Hey, that's my line!" It occurred to me that it had been awhile since I could really let loose.

He started running at me, but caught my Hurricane Kick in the face, sending him flying into the wall of a building.

It was at that point that I let loose my next awesome line of the day, "You can't beat a man who's in love!"

The whispers started again: "Who's he like?" "One of those two..." "I wonder which..."

Hell, why do I have to choose?

*****

After going to the zoo to make up lost time with Yakumo and Eri, I was back at the school after having received an odd love letter earlier in the day. I decided it best to see who would leave such a thing in my shoe locker. It certainly wasn't either of them since we were past that point. Could it be that Tenma's seen how awesome a guy I am? Could it be that she's finally moved on past Kurasuma? How the Hell am I going to react if that's the case?

We'll run away together, where Eri can never find us. Yakumo will understand, I know she will, but Eri will kill us both if she found out.

Or kill herself.

But love is stronger than the bonds of guilt! I reached the door of the roof, opening it slowly in anticipation, feeling that surge of energy shoot from the soles of my shoes to explode joy from my heart. Finally, the thing I could never have was...Hanai?

He looked at me, his face starkly serious in the moonlight. It was the face of fierce determination, the countenance of a god made manifest in this existence. He adjusted his glasses and said, "Hey Harima," in a voice that matched his stance.

"Hey," I replied, slightly perplexed and disappointed, "I got a love letter that said to meet them tonight. Have you seen anyone else around?"

"There will be no one else, Harima."

"Okay..."

"You see, I wrote that letter."

"Right..."

"Harima, ever since I fought with you against Eri's butler, I've had this feeling in my heart, and I can't contain it any longer! I have to tell you, even if you kill me! Harima, I lo..."

My Hurrican Dragon technique ensured that he never finished that sentence, and I left him on the roof, unconscious, in the moonlight.

*****

Princess Sawachika chased after him. "Do you really have to go?"

He turned back and nodded, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I have to know who I am before I can really help anyone. When I've figured that out, I'll return." Turning back to the path before him he began walking once more.

"I love you," she said.

"I know," he said, never looking back.

He travelled no more than half a kilometer when he noticed a lithe form hidden in a bush at the side of the road. He stopped, recognizing Princess Tsukamoto Yakumo. "If I can't stop you, then try to keep up."

She smiled, nodding in affirmation.

*****

I put the manuscript down and looked at his expression of curiosity. Work on the manga had picked up while he was recovering in the hospital and it had turned out better than I'd hoped, but I was still curious as to why he ended it in this way.

"How was it?" he finally asked.

It was going to be better if I just asked instead of wondering about it, "Why did you end it without resolving his relationship with either of them?"

"Well," he began, "if I had ended it with some finality then it would make it harder to write a follow-up. This way I can come back to it easily."

"But it's just so sad that he ends up alone like that."

"What do you mean? He's got the other princess with him?"

"But he's so distant, like...he's never going to be happy..."

"Well, there's always the next chapter," he said with an air of finality.

"Is...that how you feel...about me and Eri?"

"Well, that's a little different. I was thinking too much about it before, but once I stopped thinking, it stopped mattering."

And then I saw it, one of his thoughts, 'Besides, I'll never leave you behind.'

Moving beside him and placing the manuscript on the table, I asked "Kenji...do you...like me?" Afraid of what he might say, I couldn't bear to look at him, opting to look at my knees instead.

"Yeah," he lifted my head up by lifting my chin so very gently, that warm look in his eye, "I like you. What're you so afraid of?"

Half falling on him, I put my arms around him, and he did the same for me, holding me up so that I wouldn't fall. We were so close to each other, and I don't remember how it happened, but we kissed, and it felt so wonderful to be kissed by his lips.

*****

Teaching beardy to dance was proving to be impossible. The man could move like a tiger when he was fighting, but try to put him on a dance floor and he moved like a bear running downhill. If he couldn't figure out a box step, then how was he going impress father?

"Let's try this again, and try not to step on my foot this time." Tadashi had moved my furniture to give us enough space to dance, but it was proving to be impossible. "1, 2, 3, and 1, ow!" he had stepped on my foot, again.

He laughed nervously, "Sorry Eri, I guess dancing just isn't my thing. Especially this kind..."

"Oh no you don't," a fire burned in my eyes, making him even more nervous. "What are we going to do if my father decides to marry me off again? You're going to learn whether you like it or not."

"Don't worry about that, Princess," he was serious now. "If it comes to that, I'll marry you before he has the chance!"

Smiling at that, I had to wonder: what went on in that thick skull of his to inspire such ignorant courage? Was this really just the way he was, or was something else driving him? He seemed so confused before the fight with Nakamura, but now it's just different, like he's actually comfortable with me.

And Yakumo.

I guess it's fine for now, but she won't be around forever. That's how I'll win, by being there no matter what!

Some music started to play, probably thanks to Tadashi, so I put out my hand toward the big lug that was supposed to be my dance partner, "Let's try it again."

That's when I noticed he was starting to get used to the steps, so I thought that maybe adding a turn wouldn't be too out of the question. I tried to lead him, but the oaf ended up tripping me instead, catching me as I lost balance. He pulled me back to my feet and I fell into his arms.

I looked up at him, asking, "Would you really marry me if he tried to arrange another marriage?"

"I'd do it without a second thought," he said, looking back at me with those sincere eyes.

Pulling his head down for a kiss it occurred to me that he didn't have to try to learn to dance if he didn't want to. He would have just said no to these lessons and been his usual hard-headed self. But he hadn't. When our lips met, it was as if time had frozen in place just for us.

*****

I was standing on the sidewalk just outside the school, where this entire story started. Spring was coming on strong now, and classes were picking up steam. Soon we'd have tests and a school trip to England. I wonder if Eri's looking forward to that...

But the realization hit me while I was in the hospital... No, it was before that, when Eri bought those sunglasses for me. The more you think about what's happening around you, the more screwed up it becomes. You think too much before acting and everything turns to shit in your grasp. It's like trying to get a grip on water or running on ice.

It's better to go with the flow, and both these girls seem to care about me a lot. I guess Tenma will be happier chasing Kurasuma. She's just like me really, stubborn as a charging bull. I guess I have her to thank though.

And, if she ever changes her mind...

"Hey, beardy! What are you doing?"

I turned to see Eri and Yakumo waiting in front of the limo. They must have come looking for me. The sun was setting, turning the sky a brilliant hue of orange and pink. I walked toward them, put my arms around them as they turned to walk back to the waiting Tadashi who had the door open for us.

"Who's hungry?" I asked.

Answering first, Yakumo had a suggestion, "We could go to the cafe."

"Fine," I replied smiling, "Eri can get the bill."

"Just because I have money doesn't mean I'll pay for everything!"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to settle for a happy meal," I said playfully, earning a playful jab from her.

*****

The next time we see each other, humanity will have gone to the stars. Wait for me, there in the heavens, and I shall run to you with open arms...

/*****************************

If anyone is confused by my ending, I'm saying that my next story will be in space and that this one is concluded. Thanks for reading though.

*****************************/


End file.
